


FETISH D: GETTING A 'WOODIE' (PT. 1)

by CrimsonEmbrace



Series: FETISH A-Z [30]
Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonEmbrace/pseuds/CrimsonEmbrace
Summary: WROTE 2016





	FETISH D: GETTING A 'WOODIE' (PT. 1)

**Author's Note:**

> ‘DENDROPHILIA’ refer to those who derive sexual pleasure, sexual arousal and/or are sexually attracted to trees. This may involve actual sexual contact with trees and/or veneration of them as phallic symbols.

FETISH D: GETTING A 'WOODIE' : PT. 1

Yamato smiled, Asuma was effectively bound by tendrils to the tree, almost like he was hugging it... he sent another two tendril up from the root to slip up his pants legs slowly tearing the fabric of Asuma's pants as he whimpered.

The firm sexy ass teased Yamato... Although he'd won their bet he swore he wouldn't touch him... technically he'd kept his promise. Watching the wood tendril stroking over Asuma's firm ass made his cock so hard it was as if it had turned to wood! Groaning he continued his exploration, sending a very fine tendril to trace the crack of the enthralling man's ass, and was very intrigued as the large Jounin did not tense. 

Although Asuma was acting like he did not want this, his body told a different story... He was sure Asuma was now flushed hard against the rough bark... he couldn't have planned it better, Asuma would not move and abrade his tender flesh. His swollen flesh pressed against the tree... Yamato groaned softly at the thought, he couldn't help but wish it was himself... but it just wasn't the same, he often fucked himself with massive wooden phallus... the wood moving and thrusting painfully deep, stretching him so wide. He was nearly panting at the memory, but this... watching the wood tendril caressing Asuma's ass... incredible! 

The 'inquisitive' tendril had slipped between the firm cheeks and Yamato could hear the soft pants of Asuma at the brush of it over his rim. Yamato couldn't resist the demand of his cock any longer and drew the engorged length out, slowly stroking the throbbing flesh as he watched the thin tendril. He had to see it inside, to see how the wood fucked the man's sexy ass! He waved a hand causing his tendrils holding Asuma's ankles to spread his legs spread wider, Asuma gave a protesting cry. 

Now Yamato had a better view, the slender tip teased the sensitive area, the tip slipping in slightly then retreating, then repeating the slow tease until it was steadily fucking Asuma's tempting ass. Yamato had already come twice and yet the sight continued to inflame his lust, the thickness slowly growing until it was nearly the size of two fingers. Asuma's breathless cries held anxiety... but he couldn't give this up, just the sight of it sliding into Asuma's tight body was incredible! Yamato extended the tendril deeper so it was stroking lightly over Asuma's pleasure spot bringing soft surprised gasps and whimpers. Then teased, "Do you want me to stop?!" 

Asuma hesitated the sensations the object steadily moving in his body was producing were so incredible... and yet he still felt fear at the way he was completely helpless.

Yamato chuckled when he received no protest, the thickness gradually increased but so did the stroke of the tip over that incredible place inside. His reluctant lover was enjoying the tease... enjoying the thick smooth tendril moving inside him! "Your ass is so sexy... filled with a wooden phallus..." Yamato groaned at the tempting sight, but then he saw tears on the larger man's face that swept the humor away. He suddenly realized that where it would be incredible pleasure for himself, Asuma was afraid, he thought he was going to injure him. Softly he asked, "Can I touch you for a moment?"

He didn't think Asuma would answer, but received a slight nod, Yamato approached and softly caressed his back, "Am I hurting you?" He had no intention of injuring him, that was not something that he'd find even slightly arousing... and he desired Asuma so greatly. Asuma didn't respond to his question and Yamato continued lightly stroking his upper back a few minutes, then Asuma slightly shook his head. 

Yamato sighed, "You excite me... I've wanted you since the first time I saw you... I'm sorry." The tendril's thickness had continued growing and the addictive caress of his pleasure spot had Asuma moaning softly between nervous pants.

Yamato backed away, he knew he should release him... but the sight of the thick smooth wood staff now fucking the enthralling ass was too incredible to resist and he did not stop the steady growth, only slowed the strokes as it grew to a point he could easily have slipped four fingers in... and still it continued growing, slowly stretching the enticing hole.

Yamato trembled at the sight, "So sexy..." when it had reached a stretch where Asuma was giving pained cries between his needy whimpers and cries Yamato stopped, "You have no idea how amazing you look... the width holding your ass spread wide..." He struggled against his desire to see the area as widely stretched as could be done without damage. Softly he panted, "Please... just a bit more, you can do anything you like to me after." Asuma didn't protest, it was likely the large man would 'damage' him seeking revenge but he would not kill him and at this point it was worth the agony...The tendril continued steadily thickening until Asuma was giving soft cries and the hole was stretched so wide the flesh was taut. Yamato groaned at the knowledge the wood completely filled the sexy man, "So incredibly sexy... so full." 

Soft and shame filled, Asuma whispered, "Deeper." 

Yamato was stunned, he would let the wood fill him deeper?! It was too tempting an offer to resist, "I need to touch you."

Asuma nodded and the vines holding his arms and feet loosened slightly, allowing Yamato to slip his hand between the sensual man's pelvis and the rough tree. He needed to be able to feel Asuma's muscles so he knew he wasn't injuring him... Yamato was stunned and ecstatic to feel the slick damp that covered the bark... Asuma had cum! Several times! Filled with wood... pressed to it... his cum dampening it...

The tendril forked, one half continuing the tempting brushes of Asuma's pleasure spot as the other very slowly extended and thickened. Asuma gasped, although there was pain in that gasp, he did not protest. Yamato was aware the tendril had reached the tight neck of Asuma's inner passage and slipped through to just inside. Asuma's pants were growing harder, but Yamato could hear the excitement in them beneath the obvious pain. The tendril now remained, not probing deeper, but slowly thickening. Yamato was desperately aroused but this would definitely cause his ‘lover’ pain and in spite of his extreme arousal he softly said, "Tell me to stop."

Asuma gave a loud gasp and whimpered, but it wasn't the words Yamato expected, "More... thicker." Asuma's cock jumped and he gave a pained cry, that coincided with Yamato's cock flushing until it felt like it was stretching the skin. Yamato panted as he steadily thickened the width until Asuma had tears slipping down his cheeks and was breathing hard. 

Yamato had never opened anyone so wide! He could feel it filling him through the skin of his reluctant lover's pelvis and knew it extended deep within the wonderful grasp of his body! All of Asuma's incredible ass filled so wide that the vine had to be as thick as his wrist! He'd never found anything so extremely arousing... he knew it was bringing Asuma agony, but he didn't ask to be released. Yamato kissed his shoulders and groaned, "So very sexy..." He trembled in excitement, as he slipped down behind Asuma licking the taut flesh of his rim and tracing the place where the wood entered his lover's body, this was even more exciting than being fucked hard by a wooden phallus... seeing it filling his lover's body! His cock so hard it felt like he was wearing a cockstrap!

"Stoke me..." Asuma panted.

Yamato whimpered as his cock flushed harder, very painfully so, precum leaking down the rigid length, he was so very tempted, the thought of Asuma's muscles clenching around the wooden staff buried inside him... but warned, "Cumming will hurt... hurt worse than you could ever imagine." He knew this from experience, he would do it when he reached his orgasm... sometimes swelling the wood a bit thicker as he did...

Asuma's voice had grown a bit louder, "Touch my ass... and make me cum."

Yamato couldn't deny him, he wanted to touch him so greatly! To feel the ripple of his muscles and know how tightly they clasped the wooden length filling him. He wrapped his hand around Asuma's engorged cock, stroking it as his hand resting on the taut stomach of his lover. The tendril buried within Asuma caressed his pleasure spot firmly, his muscles spasming as they tried to contract... 

Yamato gave in to his desire, turned Asuma to face him and dropped to his knees sucking and worshiping the turgid length of his cock as the tease of Asuma's pleasure spot continued. His hand still on his lover's stomach he could feel the ripple of Asuma's muscles at the urge to buck, the strong jumps as the muscles attempted to contract and continued tempting the needy flesh until Asuma was howling in pain and need, his muscles powerfully spasming and a small jet of cum was given. He ecstatically continued until Asuma gave another howl, but he was only able to cum a bit more. It was too great a tease! He desperately needed to feel Asuma in him, pounding his breath out as the wooden phallus filled him full!

Yamato gave in to his fevered lust releasing the tendrils from Asuma's wrists and ankles, he dropped down to bowed before Asuma, sobbing and pleading, "Fuck me! Hard! Bury yourself in me and pound my breath out! Make me wail!" 

The powerful slam of Asuma's cock into his ass jarred a loud cry from him and the plea, "Hard! Oh, please hard! I need you so much!"

Asuma's arm wrapped around his hips bracing him as he slammed into the tight grasp, jarring wails from Yamato as he hammered urgently. Yamato keened as he came, but his cry was quiet compared to the howl Asuma gave as he came, but he continued to pound Yamato's ass rapidly until he was cumming in powerful jets, every one bringing a cry of pain and satisfaction, until his need was sated. 

Asuma collapsed on him, his weight pinning him to the ground, Yamato was not alarmed, it was expected. Asuma was now free to do anything he liked, he would not resist. Yamato gestured and the tendril disappeared from within Asuma's very swollen body. The loud cry of pain Asuma gave as he withdrew was not surprising, it was likely he had quite a few strained muscles inside.

Yamato lay his muscles loose in surrender, but he had to know, "Why did you let me?"

Asuma groaned as he rose to his very unsteady feet, "You were so excited... I've never had anyone grow so excited by me... it was... addictive, I wanted to hear more."

Yamato looked up at him, "Do anything you like, I will comply with anything."

Asuma continued looking down at him a moment then reached down and firmly drew him to his feet... then into his arms, kissing him passionately. Yamato mewed into the kiss arching and pressing his body against the muscular man. His heart was hammering and at that moment he hoped Asuma would want to do many things with him! Compliant didn't even come close, he was ecstatic!

END PT.1


End file.
